


Можешь вздохнуть свободно (You Can Exhale)

by allonsyalika



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Acceptance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyalika/pseuds/allonsyalika
Summary: Так что Эдди необходимо рассказать Баку о своих чувствах, а чтобы сделать это, ему необходимо рассказать своей семье о том, что он бисексуален. Чтобы у него был хотя бы один человек, кто поддержит его, когда отношения с его родителями неизбежно испортятся после двух этих откровений.Ему нужно сделать две вещи, и они тесно связаны в его голове. Он мог бы рассказать Баку первому.  Мог бы использовать исход этого разговора чтобы решить, каким будет его следующий шаг, но, по правде говоря, всё дело не в этом. Ответит на его чувства Бак или отвергнет их, Эдди должен сделать это ради самого себя.___Эдди дважды за неделю совершает каминг-аут: перед бабушкой и перед лучшим другом.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Можешь вздохнуть свободно (You Can Exhale)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Can Exhale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969061) by [Meero94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meero94/pseuds/Meero94). 



> Перевод также с разрешения автора доступен на [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9929182). 
> 
> _Почему ты не видишь, как много есть любви, которую люди хотят просто отдать тебе? Я не могу не думать, что это мы где-то ошиблись. Ты не хочешь рассказывать мне, кто ты. Мы научили тебя стыдиться? Я научил тебя этому? Потому что, если это так, это разобьет мне сердце. Разве ты не видишь, как хорошо потрудился бог? Разве не видишь, каким прекрасным он создал тебя?_  
>  \- Большой Рай (2000)

Эдди долго сидит в машине, опустив голову и сжав руль руками. Если бы не напряжение в его плечах и побелевшие костяшки, могло бы показаться, что он молится. Может, какая-то его часть действительно молится. Молится о храбрости, о принятии, о легкости в сердце. Сейчас с этими вещами его разделяет целый океан смятения и бесконечно кружащихся мыслей.

Эдди не то, чтобы паникует, но от паники его отделяют всего пара вдохов. Для него паника это не учащенное дыхание и расфокусированное зрение. Это оцепенение и тяжесть внутри. Это огонь, растекающийся из его груди по всему телу, который лишает его движения, даже если его мозг работает со скоростью света. Часть его хочет развернуться, поехать домой, приготовить ужин своему сыну, может быть позвонить Баку чтобы узнать, не присоединится ли он к ним. Однако, раз уж Бак – часть проблемы, такой план действий явно не самый мудрый.

Эдди делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает. Он напуган своими чувствами к Баку не более, чем был напуган осознанием, что ему нравятся мужчины. Уже в сознательной жизни, после рождения ребенка и дважды неудавшегося брака за спиной, Эдди стал прагматичным и вдумчивым. Всё, что с ним происходит, просто как бы _существует_. Он берет каждое из событий, внимательно их изучает, а затем убирает на место с глаз долой. Конечно, процесс этот не такой уж простой, каким он кажется на слух, но конечный результат всегда один, вне зависимости от того, как долго он размышляет над проблемой. 

Так что да, Эдди не пугает то, что его привлекают мужчины, часть его всегда знала об этом. Изучила эту информацию, аккуратно сложила и поместила на покрытую пылью полочку в его голове. Эдди не пугают и его чувства к Баку. Это нечто постоянное, обнадеживающее, к чему Эдди привык за месяцы, прошедшие с тех пор, как он позволил себе признать эти чувства. «Что-то настолько хорошее и настоящее не может быть пугающим», - решил он и так всё и оставил.

Что на самом деле пугает Эдди, так это две вещи, которые переплелись между собой так сильно, что у него нет ни единого шанса распутать этот клубок. Как не взглянуть, Эдди не может их разделить. Эдди должен поговорить с Баком о своих чувствах к нему, и он должен рассказать своей семье о своих чувствах… в целом. О том, как он любит. О том, как бьется его сердце.  
Это не его обязанность, и глубоко внутри он знает, что вовсе не должен никому объявлять о своей ориентации или о том, кто он. Но. Он думает об этом уже больше десяти лет, и Эдди - отец, пожарный и взрослый человек, черт побери – отказывается поддаваться страху еще месяц или год.

Так что Эдди необходимо рассказать Баку о своих чувствах, а чтобы сделать это, ему необходимо рассказать своей семье о том, что он бисексуален. Чтобы у него был хотя бы один человек, кто поддержит его, когда отношения с его родителями неизбежно испортятся после двух этих откровений. Ему нужно сделать две вещи, и они тесно связаны в его голове. Он мог бы рассказать Баку первому. Мог бы использовать исход этого разговора чтобы решить, каким будет его следующий шаг, но, по правде говоря, всё дело не в этом. Ответит на его чувства Бак или отвергнет их, Эдди должен сделать это ради самого себя. 

«Один человек,» - повторяет Эдди как мантру. – «Всего один человек, Диаз».

Эдди выпускает последний дрожащий вздох, расслабляет пальцы, смертельной хваткой сжавшиеся на руле, и идет по короткой дорожке к дому своей абуэлы.

Прежде чем постучать, он посылает во вселенную короткую молитву.  
___

Не важно, сколько ему лет, запах дома абуэлы всегда его успокаивает. Пока Эдди рос, его отношения с родителями порой были бурными, их одобрение то постоянное, то полностью отсутствующее сменялось в зависимости от очередного их стандарта, которому он не мог соответствовать. Они не были плохими родителями, но и уютно с ними Эдди себя не ощущал. Всю его жизнь, их дом был местом для тренировки дисциплины, в то время как дом бабушки в сравнении был раем. Наполненный теплом его абуэлы и её непрекращающимися попытками накормить его чем-то вкусненьким.

Эдди мог бы выбрать своих сестер для этого. Он знает, что это было бы более логично, учитывая, что они были моложе и в целом разделяли более широкие взгляды на мир. Он мог бы пойти к своей тёте, которая была очень здравомыслящей, и которая своим наметанным глазом наверняка заметила знаки и уже подозревала о чувствах Эдди к его лучшему другу. Помимо родителей, абуэла была, пожалуй, самым сложным выбором, но, в то же время, самым важным. Поэтому он и решил начать с неё. И теперь проклинал своё умение принимать решение уже не в первый раз за день. 

«Каким бы ни был исход этого разговора,» - убеждает себя Эдди, - «передо мной останется на одно препятствие меньше». Один из узлов клубка развяжется. 

\- Ты расскажешь, что тебя тревожит, Эдмундо? – вздыхает бабушка, сидя на диване напротив него. – Ты целиком погружен в свои мысли. Расскажи мне, что не так?

К его ужасу, нежный тон её голоса заставляет глаза Эдди защипать. Он дважды стучит по колену и опускает исходящую паром кружку, пытаясь решить, с чего начать.

\- Ты права, - начинает Эдди. – Я хотел с тобой кое о чём поговорить, - он смотрит на неё несколько долгих мгновений, ожидая утвердительного кивка, чтобы продолжить. – Я кое-что скрывал от тебя и ото всех остальных уже долгое время. Я думал, что это неважно. Что это никому не навредит, если останется в секрете, а я никогда не поддамся этому. Но это вредит мне, абуэла. Давно причиняет мне боль более сильную, чем я думал возможно.

Эдди заставляет свой голос звучать ровно, но что-то видимо всё-таки его выдает, потому что абуэла пересаживается к нему ближе и накрывает его ладонь своей, коротко сжимая.

\- Что причиняет тебе боль, Эдди? Я не хочу, чтобы что-либо делало тебе больно. Расскажи мне.

\- Есть человек, к которому я испытываю чувства, кто-то, в кого я влюблен, - слова в беспорядке срываются с языка раньше, чем Эдди успевает осознать. Лицо абуэлы разглаживается, и она с улыбкой начинает что-то говорить, но Эдди отчаянно качает головой, чтобы она продолжала слушать. – Это не всё. Это мужчина. Человек, к которому у меня есть чувства – мужчина. Это то… Это то, что я хотел тебе сказать.

Эдди ожидает выговора. Он ожидает шока, отвращения и злости. Но ничего из этого так и не происходит.  
Вместо этого, спустя несколько мучительно долгих мгновений, Изабель Диаз издает жалобный звук и глубоко вздыхает. Она обхватывает ладонью лицо Эдди и нежно тянет, пока не встречается с ним взглядом. Эдди стыдно признаться, что он почти отшатнулся от прикосновения.

\- Я понимаю, - говорит она, пока её глаза наполняются слезами. – Это мы причиняли тебе боль. Разве мы учили тебя стыдиться? Вот что мы сделали? – вопрошает она.

Эдди не отвечает. На смену пощипыванию в глазах, которое он ощущал раньше, приходят слезы, скатывающиеся по щекам. Эдди их не вытирает. Они заслуживают наконец пролиться.

\- Ты не злишься? – спрашивает Эдди вместо ответа.

\- На тебя? Нет, никогда. На всех нас? Да. Не буду лгать, Эдди, я никогда этого не ожидала, но это моя вина, не твоя, - она снова вздыхает. – Я старая женщина, бог знает сколько я повидала. Может… может годы назад я бы не была такой понимающей, и я не думаю, что даже сейчас полностью это понимаю, но я в жизни не хотела бы, чтобы ты стыдился себя. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно из-за нас.

Эдди чувствует, как от облегчения расслабляются плечи, а из груди, несмотря на все старания его сдержать, вырывается рваный выдох. Бабушка притягивает Эдди к себе до тех пор, пока он не укладывает голову ей на плечо, а потом принимается гладить его по затылку, нашептывая утешающие слова на английском и испанском. 

Они замирают так на какое-то время: Эдди, ощущая, будто он впервые за многие годы может действительно вдохнуть полной грудью, и его бабушка, обнимающая его под свой шепот. 

\- Как давно ты знаешь? Кто-то еще знает? – спрашивает она спустя несколько минут.

Эдди отстраняется и вытирает лицо, улыбаясь, когда ему немедленно предлагают салфетки и теперь остывающую чашку кофе.

\- Я всегда знал, наверное, что мне нравится и мужчины, и женщины. Даже когда был ребенком. И нет, никто больше не знает. Ты первая, кому я рассказал, - честно отвечает он. Он даже Шеннон этого не говорил. – Я знаю, что им не понравится, когда это всплывет. Но я больше не могу держать это в себе.

Уточнять, кто такие «они», не приходится. Бабушка знакома со нравами его родителей не хуже его самого.

\- Может не сразу, но они поймут. Люди меняются со временем, а у твоих родителей добрые сердца, - говорит бабушка с такой убежденностью, что Эдди ей почти верит. – А до этого, ты знаешь, что твои сестры будут на твоей стороне. И тётя Джозефина тоже, как и я.

\- Спасибо, абуэла, - Эдди благодарно улыбается и целует её в щеку. 

От облегчения у него кружится голова. Всё, что будет дальше, будет не таким сложным.

\- А теперь расскажи мне об этом своём мужчине. Кто это? – взгляд его бабушки серьезный, но её губы изгибаются в улыбке. Эдди чувствует, как его лицо заливает жаром, будто ему снова двенадцать и его поймали за кражей конфет из коробки со сладостями.

\- Он не мой, - бормочет Эдди, и абуэла смотрит на него с выражением «И кто в этом виноват?» в глазах. – Нам не обязательно об этом говорить.

Ответом ему служит стальной взгляд, отчего Эдди запинается, а потом признается:

\- Его зовут Бак? Это Бак. С работы. Ты встречала Бака.

Теперь его бабушка снова улыбается, а её глаза смеются.

\- Да, я знаю, кто такой Бак. Я всего-то часами выслушивала, как Крис болтает о нем, а потом виделась с ним почти каждый месяц на протяжении последних двух лет, Эдмундо.

Эдди потирает глаза рукой, теперь тоже улыбаясь.

\- Почему ты ему не рассказал? – и прежде, чем Эдди успевает ответить, она добавляет, - Это тоже из-за нас? То, что ты боишься?

\- Нет, нет, вовсе не из-за всего этого, - отвечает Эдди почти правдиво. – Мы очень близкие друзья, абуэла. Ты знаешь, насколько близкие, ты сама это говорила. Он так сблизился с Крисом и проник в нашу жизнь. Я не могу не думать, что случится, если я скажу ему, но ничего между нами не получится. Поэтому я не рассказал ему.

\- Думаешь, он разделяет твои чувства?

\- Думаю, разделяет. Я почти уверен, - признается Эдди; хотя он никогда раньше не произносил этого вслух, он размышлял об этом месяцами. – Я не стыжусь того, что чувствую, но я думал, что лучше будет не трогать эту тему. Чтобы защитить то, что у нас уже есть.

\- Принимать такое решение за него жестоко, а ты не жестокий человек, Эдмундо, - твёрдо говорит абуэла, - Говоришь, что вы близки? Тогда ты должен уважать его достаточно, чтобы предоставить ему выбор.  
Эдди кивает, пока его глаза снова наполняются слезами. Этот разговор выходит за все пределы того, что он ожидал, и ему хочется прилечь, или заплакать, или и то, и другое.

\- Я дам ему выбор, - обещает Эдди. – Я планирую это уже какое-то время. Я просто… Мне нужно было сначала сделать это.

«Ох, душа моя,» - шепчет бабушка, снова обхватив его лицо нежными ладонями и заключая его в объятья. Прижавшись к её плечу, Эдди облегченно выдыхает.  
___

_Принимать такое решение за него жестоко, а ты не жестокий человек._

Эти слова продолжают звучать в ушах у Эдди даже спустя несколько дней после каминг-аута перед абуэлой. Он замечает за собой, что вновь и вновь возвращается к ним. Он никогда не думал, что его решение подождать может быть жестоким по отношению к кому-то кроме него самого. Слова бабушки тяжелым камнем давят ему на грудь, заставляя поклясться себе, что он поговорит с Баком при первой возможности. 

Между загруженными рабочими сменами и различными семейными обязательствами, которые есть у них обоих, шанс поговорить с Баком наедине выпадает только спустя почти неделю после разговора Эдди с его бабушкой. 

Они закончили работать несколько часов назад и теперь проводят вечер у Эдди. Крис уснул после ужина, устроившись между ними двумя, примерно полчаса назад, поэтому Эдди относит его в детскую, целует в лоб и беззвучно просит Криса пожелать ему удачи, пока возвращается в гостиную. 

На диване, Бак вскидывает взгляд, когда Эдди входит в комнату, и улыбается.

\- Ты же не вышвырнешь меня, раз уж Крис уснул, правда? – шутит Бак. – Потому что я ещё надеялся на пиво.

Бак указывает на стол, где их ждут две бутылки пива. Эдди будто током прошивает от осознания, как уютно Бак устроился в его доме, и как сильно ему это нравится. Он улыбается и падает на диван рядом с Баком.

У Эдди голова пухнет от идей, как начать разговор, который он планировал, когда Бак его опережает.

\- Расскажешь, что тебя тревожит? – спрашивает Бак, играясь пальцами с горлышком бутылки. – Ты всю неделю странный. Что-то случилось?

Пару ударов сердца Эдди просто смотрит на Бака. Нельзя отрицать, насколько он красивый, и насколько привлекательным его считает Эдди, но сейчас его внимание приковывает постоянная доброта во взгляде Бака. Эдди всегда завидовал его открытости и уязвимости. Они подразумевают под собой тот тип храбрости, который Эдди только начинает узнавать. В то время как Эдди подвергает сомнению каждую из своих эмоций и держит их при себе, Бак не скрывает ничего. Эдди ничего не может поделать с волной сильнейшего желания, разливающейся в груди, даже пока готовится к уже второму пугающему его разговору на этой неделе.

\- Да, случилось кое-что довольно важное, - начинает Эдди, опуская бутылку на стол и разворачиваясь к Баку, который повторяет его движение. – Я рассказал абуэле, что у меня есть чувства кое к кому… и этот кое-кто – мужчина.

Бак несколько раз быстро моргает, словно обрабатывая информацию. Его рот раскрывается, а потом Бак хмурится:

\- Чёрт, Эдди, почему ты ничего не сказал? Это же важно. Как всё прошло? Ты в порядке?

\- Я только что совершил каминг-аут перед тобой, - уточняет Эдди, потому что ему нужно убедиться, что Бак понимает.

\- Ну да, я заметил, но еще ты совершил каминг-аут перед своей бабушкой, что звучит гораздо страшнее, - бросает в ответ Бак с глазами, наполненными неподдельным беспокойством. Эдди ужасно хочется дотянуться и разгладить морщинку между его бровей.

\- Куда страшнее, - соглашается Эдди и улыбается. – Но всё прошло на удивление хорошо. Гораздо лучше, чем я ожидал. Мы даже немного поговорили об этом парне.

Выражение лица Бака преображается в яркую улыбку, будто бы он превратился в солнце в человеческом облике. Его глаза блестят от слез, которые он со смешком смахивает.

\- Эдди, это прекрасно, - Бак легонько бьет его в плечо, словно они два школьника, и Эдди ухмыляется этому жесту. – Это замечательно, чувак. Я очень-очень рад за тебя.

\- Спасибо, Бак, - Эдди чувствует себя как будто в невесомости, комбинация сияющей улыбки Бака и каминг-аута перед лучшим другом заставляет его голову кружиться. 

\- И ты в порядке? – еще раз уточняет Бак, касаясь рукой колена Эдди и сразу отстраняясь. Эдди борется с желанием взять ладонь Бака и вернуть её на место, где его тепло просочилось сквозь его кожу.

\- Всё отлично. Просто нужно еще немного времени, чтобы осознать всё это. Но теперь всё хорошо, - кивает Эдди. – Думаю одна из самых сложных частей позади. Родители – это совсем другая история. Но я с этим разберусь позже.

\- Да, понимаю. Спасибо, что доверился мне. Серьезно, - нежно произносит Бак, понизив голос. Его слова совершенно искренние, но в глазах проскальзывает что-то похожее на боль. Это застаёт Эдди врасплох, пока он пытается понять, что послужило тому причиной.

Бак на несколько секунд прикусывает губу, до боли очевидный в своей печали, а затем меняет выражение лица на улыбку, которая кажется жалким отблеском прежней.

\- Итак, можно будет мне встретить этого твоего загадочного мужчину? – шутит он. – Дать ему моё дружеское благословление?

И, ох. Точно. Эдди совершил каминг-аут перед Баком, но еще не сказал, что он к нему испытывает. Что Бак и есть тот самый мужчина. Что сердце Эдди принадлежит ему уже смущающе давно. Так давно, что сама идея, будто Эдди может любить кого-то кроме Бака, кажется смехотворной. Сердце Эдди кажется настолько переполненным любовью к нему, что становится трудно дышать.

\- Ну, твоё одобрение точно понадобится, - задумчиво говорит Эдди. – Но не в том ключе, что ты думаешь.

Выражение лица Бака сменяется на запутавшееся, но он всё еще выглядит разбитым, и Эдди мог бы сказать что-то еще, ему, наверное, _следует_ сказать что-то еще, но вместо этого он решает избавить их обоих от длинных сложных объяснений и тянется к Баку. Одна его рука ложится на затылок Бака, скользя пальцами по волосам, а другая прижимается к щеке. Эдди замечает конкретный момент, когда понимание проскальзывает в глазах Бака, и в другой ситуации он бы засмеялся или подразнил его за это. Сейчас, всё на чем он может сосредоточиться – раскрытые губы Бака.

Эдди склоняется ближе, пока их лбы почти соприкасаются, но не преодолевает оставшееся между ними расстояние, сначала ему нужно подтверждение.

\- Бак, можно тебя поцеловать? – спрашивает Эдди голосом куда более спокойным, чем он себя ощущает. Кожа Бака под его ладонями кажется такой теплой и притягательной. Голубые глаза Бака смотрят в его глаза, и Эдди видит, как Бак медленно моргает, вновь улыбаясь. Словно солнечный свет пробился сквозь облака.

\- Да, - шепчет Бак так близко, что Эдди ощущает движение воздуха от его слов на своих губах. – Да. Поцелуй меня. 

И это единственное, что нужно Эдди, чтобы податься вперёд и наконец-то – наконец-то, боже! – прикоснуться ко рту Бака.

Первое прикосновение их губ легкое и невинное, похожее на _привет_ и _о, вот ты где!_ , а потом Эдди захватывает нижнюю губу Бака и они целуются по-настоящему. Эдди отстраненно думает, что никогда в жизни не устанет от этого и не станет воспринимать как должное. Его губы на губах Бака, его рука в волосах Бака, пока другая поглаживает его щеку, тихие звуки, которые издает Бак, когда они углубляют поцелуй. Эдди запоминает всё это и прячет глубоко в груди, наслаждаясь теплом, льющимся изнутри, и погружаясь в это новообретенное чувство спокойствия.

Они отстраняются, чтобы перевести дыхание, и Эдди использует эту возможность, чтобы поцеловать Бака в уголок рта, в щеку, а затем снова в губы, растянутые в широкой улыбке.

\- Это значит, что ты одобряешь? – дразнит Эдди, заставляя Бака рассмеяться и снова легонько стукнуть его в плечо.

\- Ты такой придурок, ты в курсе? – голос Бака слишком нежный, чтобы слова воспринимались действительно как оскорбление, и он не может перестать улыбаться. У Эдди, кажется, та же проблема. – Понятия не имею, почему люди этого не видят, но ты полный придурок. Ты правда заставил меня поволноваться, знаешь? – Бак пытается обратить всё в шутку, но его слова слишком честные, чтобы это действительно получилось. – Я подумал, что потерял тебя, потому что какой-то безымянный парень объявился и похитил твое сердце.

\- Тебе не о чем волноваться, - у Эдди снова болит в груди, но уже по другой причине. Если это будет необходимо, Эдди готов потратить остаток своей жизни на то, чтобы убедить Эвана Бакли, что он заслуживает быть любимым, и что Эдди никогда его не покинет. – Здесь никого другого, - Эдди стучит пальцем по своей груди напротив сердца. – И ты теперь навсегда со мной.

И это оказывается именно тем, что нужно было услышать Баку, потому что его глаза сияют, хотя он и закатывает их со стоном от слов Эдди.

\- Окей, ладно. Меня всё устраивает.

Эдди выпускает в ответ смешок, наслаждаясь улыбкой на лице Бака. Они почти целуются снова, расстояние между их губами меньше пары миллиметров, как вдруг Бак отпрыгивает от него с выражением полного шока на прекрасном порозовевшем лице.

\- Чёрт. Погоди, погоди, - восклицает Бак с широко распахнутыми глазами. – Ты рассказал обо мне своей бабушке?

Эдди запрокидывает голову и смеется, пока не начинают болеть бока.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Итак, две вещи: это первый раз, когда я писала от лица Эдди и это первый раз, когда я написала про каминг-аут.  
> Я сильно сомневалась, прежде чем выложить этот фик, потому что я не без причины избегала писать о каминг-ауте. Ради Эдди я постаралась сделать ситуацию не такой тяжелой и сделать так, чтобы его бабушка сказала ему то, что я хотела бы моя семья сказала мне, так что прошу прощения если кому-то это покажется не реалистичным. Так как я сама не белая (автор использует фразу «person of color» - прим. переводчика), мне хотелось, чтобы у Эдди была поддержка кого-то из его семьи, это было самым важным, что я хотела показать. Я надеюсь, что принятие – именно та реакция, которую получил бы Эдди от своей бабушки, если бы сделал каминг-аут в шоу. Что до его родителей, я специально не хотела в это слишком углубляться, но надеюсь, что разговор Эдди с бабушкой был также важен.  
> Как всегда, лайки и комментарии приветствуются и очень ценятся, можете найти меня на [тамблере](https://sulkybbarnes.tumblr.com) или реблогнуть [пост с фанфиком](https://sulkybbarnes.tumblr.com/post/622205568174718976/i-cant-help-but-think-we-just-didnt-do-right-by). Я особенно благодарна тем, кто захочет поделиться этим фиком.  
> Расскажите мне, что вы о нем думаете! <3
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Это первый мой перевод, и вообще работа, за 5 лет, так что критика более чем приветствуется. И обязательно поставьте kudos оригинальной публикации ♥︎


End file.
